Dirty Nights
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Rolleigns one shot. Seth and Roman have been dating for a while. They planned a date to finally complete the final chapter in the bedroom. Nerves fly but someone comes out a lucky guy.


Seth and Roman just came back in to their shared hotel room together after going out to each and sitting on the beach a bit. It was a nice night out too. They had the whole beach by themselves to just talk and laugh like they always do. But this night was different and they both knew it. They both planned an actual day they would have sex. They barely did anything with each other, it was new to be with your bestfriend who happens to be a man. How did that even work? Who would go first? And who would dominate the whole thing.

"So here we are.." Seth twirled in a circle at the master hotel room they had.

"Yeah." Roman nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Here we are." Seth hugged his the taller man and smiled when he felt strong hands wrap around him then rub up his back soothingly. He looked up and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Roman stared down at him then decided to take the lead and kiss the brown eyed man first, he smiled when he heard a small gasp. It wasn't like Seth to be all shy, hell he was shy too, it was all so new and now they were doing this.

Seth licked at Roman's lips, silently asking for permission. He was granted, he took that opportunity to lick and suck at the pink full lips submitting to him at the moment. Soon the Samoan groaned and his tongue twisted with Seth's, he pulled the smaller man closer so he could feel his member thickly pressed up against then moved his hands to his ass and squeezed hard.

The kiss stopped and Seth eyes were big and dilated. He pushed his now hard member against Roman's and started to thrust his hips slowly, moaning softly at the sweet friction their jeans gave off. His hands went down now, grabbing the older man's ass hard. He licked his lips then backed away to take off his shirt. Roman followed suit then embraced his lover tightly again.

"Enjoying this so far?" Roman said huskily.

"Yeah." Seth nudged their noses together then moved his hand down in the middle of them to rub at Roman's jean covered member gently. He heard a moan and it only made him stop and look up at the raven haired man with wondering eyes. "You like that?" When Roman nodded Seth sat him down on the bed. He got on his knees in front of the bigger man and looked up at him before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Roman kicked off his shoes and socks when he felt Seth pulling his jeans all the way off. Now he was just in his briefs looking down at the younger man with parted lips. He ran his fingers through that silky two-toned hair and smiled when Seth leaned into the touch practically purring.

"Those need to come off." Seth said quietly. Roman stood up and pulled his briefs down. Seth watched them drop to his ankles while biting his lip. Roman sat back down and watched the younger man's eyes just looking at his member with want. He took Seth's hand and put it on his dick, keeping his hand steady on the smaller hand so they could stroke it together.

Roman was bucking up into their hands moaning deeply. Seth held his hips down then took the bigger man's hand off, he wanted to do it now. He leaned in and licked the underside slowly, he got to the tip and licked at the slit before taking the head in to his mouth, sucking gently. Roman moaned and grabbed a fistful of the smaller man's hair, he could really work that tongue of his.

Seth relaxed his throat and took more of the thick member in to his mouth, his jaw was aching a bit but he managed to suck. Roman bit his bottom lip, his face was contorted in sheer pleasure. He looked down a bit to see Seth's member thick against his left inner thigh.

"Seth, baby." Seth released Roman and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Take off those retraining clothes." Seth hurriedly stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks as well before rushing to take off his skinny jeans. When he was fully naked he pushed the Samoan back on the bed and got on top of him, taking the lead again. "Damn Seth.."

Some of Seth's hair was in his face as he leaned down on the bigger man and sucked on his neck to leave his mark. Roman groaned and slapped the younger man's ass cheek hard. Seth arched his back and hissed. They started to kiss again a bit more intense now that were so into it. Roman started to rub their leaking lengths together.

"Rome..Roman.." Seth said breathlessly.

"Yeah Seth? What do you need?" Roman replied back in a raspy voice.

"Get it. Shit, get it right now and take me." Seth got off of Roman and sat up on his knees, watching the bigger man quickly get up and get the lube they bought. Roman got back on the bed with the bottle in his hand.

"So uh, how do you want t-" He stopped talking when Seth faced away from him and got on all fours, spreading his legs, ready to be taken badly. "Shit Seth..You're not kidding are you?" The younger laughed into the covers before looking back at the Samoan with a playful smile, the lust was still in those big brown eyes clearly though. The bigger man popped the cap and poured the substance on one of his fingers before kneeling behind his lover, he took a deep breath and circled his entrance with his finger then pushed all the way in, not even stopping.

Seth grunted and Roman froze. "No, keep going, just a little pain." Roman nodded then started pumping his finger in and out of the two-toned man's entrance. When he felt that he adjusted to that finger he lubed up another finger and pushed that was in, again no stopping. Seth let out a shaky breath but there was no complaints. The raven haired man started to stretch and pump his fingers his lover at the same time. After a minute or two he was just fingering the smaller man, loving those little moans.

Seth looked back at Roman and bucked back hard, he struck something inside of him suddenly and it made him moan loudly. He did it again and spread his legs more, completely submitting to those fingers. "Fucking shit Rome."

"You like that?" Roman bit his bottom lip hard when Seth nodded. He got a smack on the ass as he pulled out his fingers to lube on his thick member. Seth didn't like that the pleasure went away so he started to finger himself, trying to find that spot again. When he found it he arched and moaned deeply. "You're not patient." Roman's dick throbbed at the scene though he watched it for a moment before stopping Seth. "Obviously you need the real thing."

Seth nodded. "Yeah..Yeah I do." He said huskily. Roman grabbed onto Seth's hip with one hand then put his other hand on his member to line himself up with his entrance. He slowly pushed in and instantly moaned at the tightness. He didn't care, he just wanted to pound now so he forced all the way in and groaned loudly. Seth gasped and gripped the sheets tightly.

Roman held Seth's hips tightly, his fingers digging into the tanned skin. There would be bruises in the early rise but who cared? Roman pulled out then pushed back in, letting out a shaky breath before pulling out again and slamming in hard. Seth groaned loudly, it was pain and pleasure for him.

"Come on..." Seth said in a breathless voice. "Go ahead and pound away, you know I'll take it." Roman growled at those words and started to keep his rough thrust up, hard slams hitting deep inside of the two-toned man. "Yeah just like that." Seth was the one who would talk dirty and well Roman? He would listen and get off more than he has ever have before. The younger man knew what he was doing to the Samoan.

Roman moved a bit and slammed back in, hoping he got that spark inside of Seth. He knew he did when he heard him scream out in pleasure. Soon they were in rhythm, Seth bucking back in time with the hard slams against his prostate. The brown eyed man moved his hand down so he could start stroking himself roughly.

"I'm about to cum." Seth said as he gasped for her. "Harder." How much harder could it get? He was out of his mind with pleasure, he just wanted everything he could get. Roman slapped his ass cheek as hard as he could then scratched the sides his lover making him groan.

"Cum for me." Roman slammed in once more and Seth cried out in pleasure as his product started shooting out in front of him as he kept stroking his length. Roman groaned at the sight, the fact that Seth kept bucking back after his orgasm calmed down was amazing. The older man felt his dick throbbing inside. Seth only squeezed tighter around him. Then his hips stuttered.

"Fuck." Roman shouted as he started to fill Seth up to the fullest, still slowly thrusting in to him as it happened. He leaned on the younger man a bit trying to catch his breath. He pulled out his now softening member and moved the hair out of his face. Seth plopped down on his back and put his hand over his eyes as he breathed hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." Seth said. He moved his hand and pulled roman on top of him. "Perfect. That was amazing Rome." He kissed Roman on the lips a few times then rested his head on the pillows. Roman smiled then kissed Seth properly, a slow passionate kiss.

"I think I want to do this a lot more. "Seth said.


End file.
